SiC (silicon carbide) is expected as a material for next-generation semiconductor devices. Compared with Si (silicon), SiC has superior physical properties such as three times the band gap, about 10 times the breakdown field strength, and about three times the thermal conductivity. By making use of such properties, high-breakdown and low-loss semiconductor devices capable of operating at high temperature can be realized.
On the other hand, n-type SiC has a disadvantage of a short life time of minority carriers. With a short life time of minority carriers, it is difficult to reduce an on resistance of bipolar devices using n-type SiC as a drift layer.